Novagirl97's Sweet 16
by Mysterious Princess Mystery
Summary: This is for my best friend in the world. It stars me, her, and our friends Qryism/Qry and X-cene/X. Also some of Nova's DA characters


**Me: Hello My dear readers. This is my first ever fic for a friend. It's for my best friend: Novagirl97. Or as I **_**love **_**call her: Nova-chan. I won' tell her real name because that would be a disregard to her personal business. If you want to know her more go to deviantart and her pen name, the aforementioned penname. Now on to the real business, this is for her birthday which was on March 6****th****. Though a couple weeks late. I'm sure she'll love it with all her being. Now the only character I own in this story is my OC Mystery. MY other friends, named X-cene and Qryism own X-cene and Qry, whom I call X-kun and Q-chan. Nova of course, own Nova. Nova also owns the following character from the following comic/art sections on her DA page: Xue, Anna, Ray, Hikari, Hiro, Ai, Silver and Akumi and if I forgot anyone I'm sorry Nova-chan. I'll give brief look and personality descriptions on them later. Okay for Mystery, X-kun and Q-chan, go to the forgotten section on Nova's gallery on DA and look for the character listing. I'm the chosen girl, Q-chan is the orange haired boy and X-kun is the other boy. Okay on with the story/songfic (even if I don't really like those. The make me all mushy inside *Blushes*) **

It was 8:39 in the morning when Nova, X-cene and Qry woke up all realizing it was Nova's sweet sixteen. They came out of their rooms and decided with rock-paper-scissors who would wake Mystery up. X lost. **(Sorry X-kun. But I needed one of you guys to wake me up) **X was beginning to get nervous. This being because it was not wise to wake Mystery up. Last time Akumi and Silver was running around in her room, Silver trying to pound Akumi for using the old feather, shaving cream prank on him, Silver tripped and fell on Mystery and she woke up. It didn't take a psychologist to say what happened next literally scarred the boys mentally as Mystery gave them a hard and long lecture on acting so retarded and like babies then she beat Silver with a harisen till the boy was unconscious. Lucky for Akumi, Ai was able to calm her down. Oddly enough everybody was still asleep when this happened. Anyway as X slowly opened the door he noticed that Mystery's black and navy spade and star decorated bed was very neatly made and there was no Mystery in sight. "Huh where could she be? It's not like her to miss something special for Nova **(Yep! I have a friend complex. Sue me:3)**." Said X in curiosity. "You know… said Qry, she's been acting weird lately. Maybe she's at Brent's house getting it…" he didn't finish due to the frying pan that hit him on the back of the head. **Hard**. **(Sorry about the almost pervy statement)**.

"Urasai! Urasai! Urasai! For the love of God Q-chan, can't you just keep that out of me and Brent's relationship? Please!" Said the now present Mystery who was standing there holding the frying pan over Qry's head. "Oww! Son of a- geez you hit hard." "Zip it and come on and eat we got to get energy for today. After all it is Nova-chan's birthday celebration in four hours and tonight. Qry got up and followed her to the kitchen where there were many plates of food. There were chicken biscuits, turkey bacon, fruit tarts and scones, chocolate chip pancakes, strawberry waffles, bowls of nuts and fruit, orange juice, ice tea and breakfast smoothies. They all dug into the food that Mystery made since she is the house cook.

Later after they had taken ah bath and brushed their teeth. They all healed out to the Najika Fun Convention Center.

Mystery was wearing a long sleeved dark navy blue shirt, a dark denim jean skirt, black and blue stripped knee socks, blue and black Nikes, a blue rose choker, and black fingerless gloves. Her very long hair was in a ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it into place. Also a black jacket

Nova wore a dark pink elbow length skirt that said "No flirting Zone" black jeans, dark red sneakers, a fire symbol necklace and black fingerless gloves.

Qry as wearing a dark pink and white plaid shirt with a black muscle shirt underneath, white jeans. His usual gloves and black shoes.

X wore a black shirt, white jacket, black jeans and light blue wristbands.

The Convention center was big and they were going ice skating

"Okay guys first off let me show you my Ina Bauer. **(Look it up) **and after that Mystery was showing them how to skate, they all got the hang of it. But Q-chan and X-kun got in awkward position and no nothing yaoi like. Next they went to the food court where they went to a ramen shop. Mystery got three bowls of Beef ramen, Nova two Bowls of Chicken ramen, and Qry two bowls of Shrimp Ramen. And X-cene two bowls of hot and spicy.

Next they went to the singing concert center. Mystery said she had to the bathroom but when the curtains opened there she was about to sing.

**(A/N: I'm rushing here so don't expect much) **

_**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**_

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness  
We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

_**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**_

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness  
we are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me. 

_**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...  
Til' the end I will be with you,**_

_**We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...  
Til' the end I will be with you,**_

_**We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...  
**_

_**Good friends-are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather..**_

Smile after smile,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me...

_**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**_

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness  
We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

_**Remember when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good-  
We've always stuck together like best friends should.**_

_**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...**_

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...  


_**Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...  
**_

_**Next**_

_**I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let  
you down  
Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to  
figure it out  
That it's alright keep it together where ever we  
go  
And it's alright oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know**_

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason,  
why!

I don't even care when they say you're a little  
bit off  
Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get  
enough  
Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we  
go  
And it's alright oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you,_**  
**__**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to  
fly,**_

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason,  
why!

If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
Look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately  
That I love you,  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to  
fly,

And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason  
why  


_**Sometimes you think you'll be find by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**_

You'll change inside  
When you, realize  
The world comes to life  
And everything's alright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty of all  
When you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when your lost and your scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Besides you where ever you go

You'll change inside  
When you, realize  
The world comes to life_**  
**__**  
and everything's alright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty of all  
When you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend**_

And when the hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's alright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty of all  
When you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in, the gift from a friend  
ohhhhhh

_**and finally true friend.**_

_**We sign our cards  
And letters BFF  
You've got  
A million way  
To make me laugh  
You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
It's So good  
To have you around  
You know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground**_

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances  
You Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again

True friends will go  
To the ends of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

The crowd cheered and cried at the beautiful songs Mystery sang for her friends, mostly Nova.

After that the all headed home, Nova walking a few feet ahead of her friends.

When they got back to the studio they noticed the lights were all off.

Then they came on everyone **(A/N: and I mean the aforementioned extra characters)** were there.

Nova was ecstatic.

"Mystery did you plan all this?" she said elated.

Mysteries gave one of her smile and blush and bluntly said with a cherry tone

"You're not the only one who's evil and can plan elaborated Master Plans, Nova-chan."

They all started walking to the dining hall.

Mystery had made quadruple decker strawberry shortcake and a three-layer red velvet cake.

There was chicken, ice cream, Malaysian dishes off all kinds and even cinnamon rolls and chicken doria,

"Wow Mystery! When DID you have time to prepare all this?" asked the ever curious yet stoic Xue.

"You know my sister Mio?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well she owes me for having to double date with her."

Everyone left it at that

Later after the presents had been given out:

Anna and Ray gave her the complete series of Shakugan no Shana and Blue Exorcist.

Hikari gave her all the early Batman movies.

Hiro gave her the complete manga series of Ouran High school Host Club.

Ai gave her a Blu-ray collection of Hayao Miyazaki movies.

Silver gave her a box of red, black and silver figurines of all her DA friends.

Akumi… well he got her a guidebook on how to troll **(A/N: sigh. what a complete yandere. =.='')**

Xue gave her some photos of their bonding time.

X-cene gave her a hologram on Hiro.

Least to say Hiro was upset.

Then Qry gave her a collage on their and Mystery and X-cene's greatest times together.

Finally Mystery gave her a smartphone in red, two familiars, cat and penguin and four tickets to Hawaii.

"Thanks you guys! This has been the best."

Next after being forced to by Nova and Mystery, Silver got up there and started singing with Ai.

Song

Sayonora no kawari ni hanataba wo:

**a****nata ga kureta hanataba wo mune ni daki  
koko kara mata hajimeyou  
itsuka doko ka de meguri aeta sono toki  
waratte irareru you ni**

**futari kimeta hana no tane  
dore ni shiyou ka wakuwaku shita ne  
saita hana wo hitori mitsumeru  
tasukete jyouro ga karappo nano**

**anata ga oite itta PLANTER  
sabishikute karete shimai sou datta  
sore demo tabidatsu koto wo kimeta  
tomatta tokei ga ugokidasu**

**anata ga kureta hanataba wo mune ni daki  
koko kara mata hajimeyou  
itsuka doko ka de meguri aeta sono toki  
waratte irareru you ni**

**anata wa watashi no mizu datta  
hikari kagayaku taiyou datta**

"**yasashikute kureta arigatou"  
kono koe wa ****todoku****koto**** wa nai keredo  
anata to sakaseta kono hana wa  
keshite iro asenai yo**

**daichi umi kaze kagayaku mono subete ga  
anata no katachi wo totte  
watashi wo yasashiku  
masshiro na SHEETS no you ni tsutsunde ite kureteta no**

**anata ga kureta hanataba wo mune ni daki  
koko kara mata hajimeyou  
itsuka doko ka de meguri aeta sono toki  
waratte irareru you ni**

**itsuka sore zore chigau hana wo te ni shite  
sodatete yuku toshite mo  
watashi no mune no oku no sono hana dake wa  
tashika ni kagayaiteru kara**

**Now for the English translation:**

**Holding a bouquet you gave me  
I'll keep going from here  
Then I can smile  
Even if I come across you somewhere, someday**

**The day we bought seeds  
Wasn't it such fun which to choose?  
I'm looking at bloomed flowers alone  
Help me because a watering pot is empty**

**A pot you left  
So lonely that it was about to die  
But I decided to keep going  
A broken clock began ticktocking**

**Holding a bouquet you gave me  
I'll keep going from here  
Then I can smile  
Even if I come across you somewhere, someday**

**You were my water  
You were my shining sun  
"Thank you for everything"  
Even though you can't hear me  
The flower we grew never dies**

**The earth, the ocean, the wind,  
Everything that shines in the world gently wraps me like you did under the white sheet**

**Holding a bouquet you gave me  
I'll keep going from here  
Then I can smile  
Even if I come across you somewhere, someday**

**Even if each of us holds a different bouquet someday and grows it  
This bouquet deep in my heart never stops shining**

Everyone clapped and whistled. Later, The boys had been kicked out of the house**(Including Akumi)**

The girls were having a slumber party.

"So Mystery-chan. Asked Hikari , How did you manage to get a gig at the concert center?

"Well the owner is a close friend of My sister Rebecca and I also performed an exorcism on her mansion. Turns out it was just a little girl named Hikaru that needed helped passing on."

"So Mystery can I ask you something?" wondered Nova.

"Sure Nova-chan. What is it?"

"Are… are you really okay with me and Qry?" Nova said as if this would end badly.

"Nova-chan, you know you're my best friend and I love you like a sister. You saved me from my despair. You gave me new friends and family. Thanks to you I meant my adorable tsundere Anna and my sweet big brother figure Ray. You, X-kun, and Q-chan and all the rest are very important to me. Though I don't really like Q-chan being all pervy to you, regardless I want you to be happy. And Q-chan makes you happy. So yeah I'm okay with him and you being an item. Everyone, even Anna, awed. Nova then jumped on Mystery. "Oh Mystery you're so sweet and kawaii!"

Mystery was blushing. "Nova-chan! You're squeezing me!"

Everyone just laughed. And after finishing some slumber party games they all went to sleep. And the boys? Well they went to a hotel where they had to share beds. Akumi and Silver had to share and… well let's just say hell broke loose cause of Akumi drew on Silver's face and nobody got much sleep.

**THE END.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOVA-CHAN!**

A like I said some info on the characters Nova owns in this story and the others.

Nova- Novagirl97, black hair, red eyes, cute, funny and reliable and dependable.

Qry-Qryism- orange hair, magenta eyes, Perverted, trustworthy, scary at times.

X:X-cene. White hair, light blue eyes, funny, smart and a great friend.

Mystery- dark blue hair, matching eyes, intelligent, mature, protective and loyal.

Xue- black hair, red eye and blue eye, stoic, cool and calm.

Anna- Red hair, blue eyes, tsundere, realistic and animal lover.

Ray- black hair, yellow eyes, protective, gentleman, cool,

Hikari- red hair, yellow/red eyes, hyper, funny and loyal/

Hiro- black hair, purple eyes, crybaby, funny and nice.

Ai, red-brown hair, pink eyes, singer, loyal and respectful.

Silver- white hair, silver eyes, tsundere, loud and easily annoyed.

Akumi- strawberry-blonde, dark red-pink eyes, yandere, annoying, hyper

Also I took a test online. Guess what? I'm a yandere. Thought I'd be a tsundere.

Okay bye.


End file.
